RF transponders are used in a variety of applications including identification, mobile payment, and environmental sensing and reporting. Makers of RF transponders face the ongoing challenge of making structures that are both functional and economically competitive. For many applications, RF transponders and associated wiring are attached to a flexible substrate. Prior to mounting the electronic device, wiring patterns may be formed on the substrate using a print-and-etch process to construct the antenna. Making RF transponder arrangements on a flexible substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications. The expense is attributable in part to the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.